1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a fiber optic connection module and, in particular, to a connection structure between an optical transceiver and different types of fiber connectors.
2. Related Art
Currently, the standards of optical transceivers and fiber connectors on the market are established by each manufacturer. Therefore, they are often incompatible with one another. In other words, the optical transceivers and fiber connectors made by each manufacturer have one-to-one correspondence. Such examples include the Lucent connect (LC) developed by Bell Laboratory, the former Lucent Tech., Inc, the miniature unit (MU) of NTT, Inc., and the SC commonly used in North America. Any of the above-mentioned fiber connector cannot be connected with other types of optical transceiver. This problem results from market competition. In order to increase their market occupancy, the manufacturers are forced to design the connection ports of their optical transceivers in such a way to comply with the connector standards of their own. However, this results in great troubles for manufacturers that make optical communication devices and optic fiber networks.
Therefore, there are adapters for connecting different types of optical devices. For example, the MU/SC adapter made by Bullwill, Inc. is designed for connecting MU and SC connectors. However, it is still inconvenient to use the adapters. For instance, one has to purchase optical cables with MU connectors on both ends and an adapter in order to connect an SC connector and an MU optical transceiver. Even a professional optic fiber network engineer can only remove the SC connectors and put in an MU connector at each optic cable terminal. This requires one to have all the elements and installation tools for the MU connector. Therefore, adaptors are obviously ineffective for the installation of a local optic fiber network or even achieving the goal of fiber to the desk (FTTD). Moreover, they often increase the cost.